


By chance

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: They run into each other late at night and Ravus escorts Noctis back to his room.Ravus chuckled, "I think it better if you'd seek me out during the day. People may think strangely if you sought me out at these nightly hours."Noctis found himself blushing, quickly stammering out excuses.





	By chance

**Author's Note:**

> A quick idea I wrote in like 20min just to get it done. It's probably very random but anyway xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Ravus watches the sky as he wanders through the palace halls; it's dark but the moonlight shines through the panelled windows and bathes the hallway in silver light. It was quite beautiful and he momentarily longed to be outside, perhaps even walk through the gardens unbothered for once. That is until he collided with a smaller figure and they stumbled away from each other.

"_Ow_."

"Apologies, I wasn't looking -," his spine straightened, "Prince Noctis?"

The ravenhead coughed softly, steadying himself and pulling at his clothes self-consciously.

"Don't sweat it, I wasn't looking where I was going either. And Noctis is fine."

"Very well, Noctis. I'm sorry for being distracted." Ravus pushed his long hair out of his face.

"Again, no problem." Noctis gave him a lopsided grin, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He was looking forward to seeing Ravus again after so many years away but was suddenly at a loss of words as the tall prince stood before him. They arrived in Tenebrae early the morning yet Ravus eluded them until dinner, where they had a brief conversation across the table that didn't quite satisfy Noctis.

Ravus looked like he always did yet different at the same time. His hair had grown lighter and longer, falling in silvery blonde strands to his broad shoulders. He was much taller as well, lean and well trained if the tight sleepwear was any indication. His face was still slim, cheeks slightly hallowed and jaw sharp enough to cut. Noctis felt the same tightness in his chest as he did when they were younger.

"Is something wrong?"

Noctis realised he was staring and speedily shook his head, "No, I was just- looking.

"Looking?"

"You changed." Noctis said bluntly.

"That does happen when one grows up. Just look at yourself."

"Me?" Noctis didn't really see much change in himself. He was taller and had a bit more muscle but that was pretty much it.

Ravus openly slid his eyes over him, "Indeed. A fine looking adult."

Noctis willed his embarrassment away, memories of their previous teenage encounters surfacing. Ravus always did like either teasing him or complementing him just to see what reaction he'll give. Though, he did look sincere this time- no hint of joking clear on his face as he looked at Noctis.

"So..how've you been?"

Noctis tried to turn the conversation in another direction and Ravus allowed it.

"I suppose all is well. I do not have any complaints, and yourself?"

"Tired, we went on a lot of hunting trips to help the people."

"Ah, I see. Is that part of your royal duties?"

"Hunting? No- not really. But I like it."

"You didn't when we were younger." Ravus wondered out loud.

Noctis looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Seems like we switched roles." Noctis shrugged.

Ravus' smile held something unsaid.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you up so late?" the blonde's eyes briefly looked down at Noctis' sleepwear.

"Oh, I was taking a walk, couldn't sleep. But now I can't seem to find my room."

His words were almost sheepish and his cheeks tinged with red as he gestured to the large hallways.

"Ah yes, it's been quite a while since you've been here."

"Yeah, very long."

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Uh- I mean I wouldn't want to impose."

Ravus glanced towards the large windows and then back at the prince.

"It's no bother. This way."

Ravus moved down a corridor to his left, Noctis quickly fell into a stride next to him. Ravus gave him a small smile but said nothing more until they reached a door the other recognised.

"Here we are, safe and sound."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks."

"It's late, you should get some sleep."

"You too." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Will you be alright? You may call the servants if you require anything."

"No, I'll be fine."

Ravus inclined his head, "Then I wish you a good night. I'm glad we had a quick run in."

"Actually," Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, "Meeting you wasn't really a coincidence. Or maybe, I was looking for you but I didn't know you were here, uhm. I."

Ravus raised a brow as Noctis fumbled over his words and the younger prince sighed in frustration.

"What I meant was, I wanted to see you. It would be nice to spend some time with you again. "

The blonde had a surprised look on his face, "Are you certain? I would think your attention focused on getting reacquainted with my sister."

"Luna? No, it's not.. Like that."

"She is your betrothed, you know." Ravus chuckled.

"Politics." he dismissed it quietly.

"Hmm." Ravus hummed.

"As her elder brother it is my duty to protect her, especially from guys such as yourself-"

"Like me?" Noctis asked, clearly offended.

"_Yet_," Ravus continued sternly, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't flattered by your words."

The small glare slipped from Noctis' face and he uncrossed his arms," What, really?"

Ravus tilted his head to the side,"Why would you tell me if you thought I'd decline?"

"Stupidity probably." The prince quoted something Ignis always said about him and his rash decision making.

Ravus chuckled, "Perhaps, or even bravery. In any case, I think it better if you'd seek me out during the day. People may think strangely if you sought me out at these nightly hours."

Noctis found himself blushing, quickly stammering out excuses.

Ravus dismissed them with a wave of his slender fingers. Noctis' dark fell over his eyes as he huffed, looking down at the floor and instantly regretting some of the things he said. Ravus still had the ability to make one feel so much smaller.

"I meant what I said. Find me tomorrow when we both have spare time."

Noctis nodded, not trusting himself to speak again.

"If that is all, I will take my leave then. I trust you will find your room from now on." He smiled lightly, nodding his head in greeting as he turned to leave.

"Wait-"

Ravus paused, waiting in silent question.

"I-" Noctis trailed off, what was it he wanted to say?

Ravus turned to him once more, easily covering the space between them in seconds and suddenly he's looming over Noctis, his tall build and narrowed silver eyes quite intimidating. Noctis swallowed, ready to push him away when the older prince leaned down to kiss him. Their lips touched for but a moment - fleeting and soft but still satisfying.

_"I look forward to our time together again. Goodnight, prince Noctis."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
